Harry Potter and the Ficlet Collection
by ChaosKirin
Summary: A collection of my various Potterverse Ficlets, ranging in rating from G to PG-13. Likely something here for everyone including humour and angst... From Crabbe-Millicent to Michael-Daphne. Evenly spaced, of course!
1. Salutations

**Salutations  
**_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne wonders what's wring with Michael.  
__Notes: Angst! Salutations, Because I Care, and Wreck are all somewhat interrelated. They are published here in order._

You know, one would think that after so much had gone on this past year, he'd be a bit more... What's the word? Stoic? I suppose that works. One would think he'd be a bit more stoic when it came to disappointment. He just didn't ever seem to let things slide. Of course, I'm not really one to talk, but as they say, it's easier to judge other people than it is to judge yourself. This really wasn't judging, though. Other people were noticing.

Mostly because he'd already been sitting at the table for a good hour before I happened to find him. Did he _want_ to be noticed? Who knows. But Michael was right out in the open so it was pretty hard to miss him. Maybe he just ran himself down too much to hide. Anyone else would have hidden. I would have. Maybe. It would all depend on what exactly went wrong, because at this point, I didn't know. Still in the dark. Then again, being in the dark was sometimes better for this type of thing, because... Well, just because. I'd find out the specifics eventually.

There wasn't anything on the table, either. A Ravenclaw, sitting in the library, doing absolutely nothing had to be some sort of school record. Sure, it was a stereotype, but those are always formed for a reason. What they don't say about Ravenclaws is that some can be downright broody and distant to the point of being annoying. Michael usually doesn't annoy me, but right now he was getting on my nerves a bit. It would be easier to ask what was bothering him, but there was a sense of tension in the air that held me back. This was my place, leaning on a bookcase and watching him quietly between the shelf and the dusty old covers. He knew there was someone there. Once in a while, he'd glance up just enough from the tabletop so that it was obvious he was aware that he wasn't alone. That's probably why I stayed.

It was something much more than a bad practice or a break-up or being yelled at by a teacher. There hadn't been a Quidditch game in weeks, so I knew it wasn't that. Perhaps everyone else knew except for me, and that's why they were keeping their distance. Or maybe no one knew, and that's why they were keeping their distance.

Eventually, he stopped pretending that I wasn't there and looked right at me. Of course, I couldn't stand behind the shelf anymore after that. Was he asking me to approach, though? Or to leave? I took a chance, stepping out from behind the moldy old books and advanced. As I got closer, I could see his eyes were a bit red, but he didn't look away. There was a lot I could have said, and all the questions centered around my curiosity, but Michael wasn't smiling, and I didn't want to risk upsetting him even more. Really, it became a question of what to _not_ say rather than a question of what _to_ say. It wasn't until he looked back down at the grain on the table that I actually decided to just sit down across from him and let the silence greet the silence.


	2. Because I Care

**Because I Care**  
_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Michael remembers back to a time when things weren't so grey, then he's snapped back to reality.  
__Notes: Somewhat angsty, post-Hogwarts._ _Salutations, Because I Care, and Wreck are all somewhat interrelated. They are published here in order._

The creature's feathers were soft. Almost like fur instead of plumage. Of course, this was a young one... She hadn't been born all that long ago, and it was only now that her parents were allowing the students to look at her. The baby hippogriff was beautiful. She was a light chestnut color, and took after her mother almost down to every last scale on her black front legs. However, she was a bit dappled, too... The faintest hint of dark brown splashed against her shoulders, and that was a trait she picked up from her father.

Touching, of course, was a different story.

"You ought to name her," Michael said, still keeping his distance even if Daphne was already halfway between him and the little family. She bowed, and all three of them bowed back... The parents seemed to trust the Slytherin, but the Ravenclaw was another story. Every once in a while, mum and dad would fix their orange eyes on the boy and just... glare. Daphne didn't seem to notice as she finally reached the trio and wrapped her arms around the little one's neck. Michael inhaled sharply, but Daphne was neither ripped limb from limb or battered about in any way.

"Name her?" Daphne asked, finally letting go of the foal and turning around. She was smiling quite brightly by this point, and Michael had the distinct feeling that nothing he said was really going to make any sense. Of course, he'd been dreading what came next, and that was the fact that she was motioning him forward.

He could have very well said no. A small word, no was always easy to say in theory. Of course, when it came to refusing _Daphne, _saying no became the hardest task in the world. And so, Michael started forward, eyes focused on the three hippogriffs. The baby bounced happily between her parents and Daphne while the mother and father watched this approaching intruder with intense orange eyes. When he felt he was close enough, Michael bowed to them.

To his surprise, they wasted no time in bowing back. Even the foal paused in her game to fall over vaguely in his direction. Ecstatic, Daphne waved him forward. Though the creatures weren't staring him down anymore, he was still very cautious, taking baby steps the rest of the way. That is, until, he was bowled over by the infant hippogriff, falling to the ground as it shoved its beak in his ear. Never had he been so absolutely terrified in than he was in that single moment, because small or not, it could still very easily rip him apart.

Then, she settled down next to the Ravenclaw, placing her feathery head on his chest and staring into his eyes.

"She's tired," Daphne said. Michael could hear the amusement in her voice, but only just; his heart was still hammering loud enough for him to hear it.

He had to smile, though, because it_ was_ cute. "She's so downy," he muttered as he rubbed a hand down her neck and shoulders. Even the point where the feathers became fur was quite soft. He looked up, then, noticing that day had become night. Daphne was still there, but the other hippogriffs had gone. It was cold... There were people all around them in tents.

The Slytherin sat down next to him. She looked older than she really was, but everyone did. "She always was," Daphne responded as Michael shook the last of the daydream away. "Some sort of isolated gene or something. Angora. She would have passed it to her children, I bet."

Michael sat up, taking the birdlike head of the creature and placing it in his lap. Daphne was looking at him like she didn't even know him, though she'd let that little bit slip. Just a little break in the patient-to-veterinarian professional detachment. He didn't mind it... After she was off duty, she'd be herself. Well, as much as she could be after... She smiled again, though, even as he was turning away. "It really meant a lot that you took her. She needed a good home."

"Didn't really matter, did it?" he asked. She hadn't actually said it yet, but he knew. He'd grown attached to the little beast.

Her eyes closed. "I did all I could." It was something she felt required to say.

Sighing, he stoked Downy's head one last time before he set it on the ground. He hadn't noticed how cold she was before, probably because his hands were numb from the chill in the air. They'd all known there would be casualties, but this didn't seem fair.


	3. Wreck

**Wreck**  
_Rating: PG-13  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: There's been a car accident...  
__Notes: Character Death. Salutations, Because I Care, and Wreck are all somewhat interrelated. They are published here in order._

"Izzit all right yet?"

...She wasn't even there anymore.

"Are you there?"

I don't remember the specifics. But I took her hand anyway. At least we'd made it to the hospital.

"...Doesn't hurt anymore."

There wasn't much anyone could do, though. This wasn't a wizarding hospital. No one was just going to make up a potion and make it all better.

"Turn the lights on, Michael."

We hadn't fled the war, but everyone needed a break. Who could have known that we'd be in more danger simply by leaving the field? Daphne hadn't ever liked Muggles. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to listen to her. I wished desperately that I was a healer.

"There was a lot of noise."

She couldn't hear anything now. That's what the doctors said. Couldn't see anything, either. Daphne had hit her head pretty hard, I suppose. I don't know. The only thing I did know was that there wasn't a lot of time. I don't know how Muggle technology works and all. Well, besides the basics. But they told me she was bleeding badly internally. I squeezed her hand, but I didn't know if she could feel that, either. Her hands were already cold.

"...Did you know that?"

"Know what?" I couldn't help asking, loud enough so that just I could hear it. There wasn't anyone else in the room. She didn't even have any identification, and so as far as the hospital was concerned, she was a Jane Doe. I told them I was her brother. Maybe I would have said something else, but that was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you there? I'm scared."

Her voice was fading. She didn't know I was holding her hand, and so I touched her face instead. She jumped a little. "I'm here."

"What was that? Michael, where are you?"

She knew I'd been with her. She remembered that. She'd been so terrified, and I told her it would be okay. Maybe I shouldn't have learned to drive. But it was just something fun. Still, it didn't seem fair that I'd make it out okay and she'd... Well, she wasn't in pain. Her whole body was in shock. She didn't know what was happening. And she still didn't know I was there.

She stared at the ceiling. Even though she moved her lips a little, the sound wasn't coming anymore. I leaned back, removing my hand from her cheek and returning it to her hand. She turned her eyes toward me, even though I knew they couldn't see. Did she sense someone there? Could she still feel the touch of magic? I glanced toward the door. There was still no one there, so I chanced retrieving my wand from my pocket. It was a spell both of us knew really well. Back at Hogwarts... Well, it was a favorite for both of us. We'd cast it on each other a couple times, even in the years after. I hoped she didn't mind that I cast the silencing charm on her. It was the only way I could tell her.

She couldn't say anything else, of course, and I'd regret that in years to come. But the serene look on her face as she realized that she wasn't alone...

I gave her hand another squeeze as she quietly slipped away.


	4. Maybe Next Time

**Maybe Next Time**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Crabbe/Millicent  
__Characters: Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode  
__Summary: Fourth year - Crabbe is looking for a date to the Yule Ball._

Millicent Bulstrode was...

Not pretty. Not at all. Not in the least. In fact, she was often described as brutish and ogre-like. She wasn't stupid, though she certainly didn't hold the highest intelligence in Slytherin House. Average would accurately describe the girl. And violent. And... Well... There was the whole ogre thing to consider, but all in all, Vincent Crabbe thought she was rather nice in a roundabout way. Nice like what one might feel after pulling a shard of glass out of the bottom of a foot. The relief is there, but, damn, it still hurts.

Besides, her eyes looked like toasted marshmallows. He was proud of that little metaphor because he thought it up all on his own. They were rather large and brown, but of course there was a little white around them. Yeah, the more he went over it, the more he thought about how accurate his description really was. Her eyes looked like marshmallows that had been held over a fire for a minute or so. They were really pretty eyes, he thought. Or, well, _pretty_ in perhaps a relative sense, because her rather pocked face threw off the whole 'pretty' feeling.

In any case, something was going on in the school this year. Something called a tri-something something tournament, and there were students from other schools hanging out at Hogwarts. Crabbe really didn't pay much attention to it other than the fact that he thought the dragons were pretty cool. Hey, he didn't _have_ to pay attention. After all, what he really wanted to do was make sure the ickle peons stayed out of Draco's way, and also, he wanted to make fun of Harry Potter. That was easy enough to do, and it was _fun. _So why would he bother worrying about a bunch of other students with really bad accents?

Poor Crabbe. The whole thing became his problem when the subject of a school dance just happened to come up one day in the middle of second lunch. Having mostly ignored all previous announcements, he was forced to accept the fact that he'd have to wear dress robes when Draco approach him and Goyle rather irritably and demanded, "_Do _try to find someone to go with you to the Christmas Dance."

And that had been that.

And that's when he started noticing that Millicent Bulstrode was kinda pretty, and that despite the fact that she could probably pick Draco up and toss him out a window without batting an eye, she was a girl.

Meanwhile, despite Goyle's attempts to bully Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis into being his date for the ball, he still had no one to go with. He was trying his luck with some of the fifth year girls even now, but last time anyone had heard, all he had to show for his efforts was a slap upside the head.

Millicent, however, was sitting on the couch with a book open. She was smart, Crabbe decided, and his mother always had told him to look for girls that were smart. Since reading happened to be a smart thing to do, and Millicent was currently reading, the obvious answer had to be that she was smart. And she didn't have a date to the dance yet.

Adjusting his uniform tie (because for some reason, he was starting to feel warm) he approached her. She looked up at him, but only a glance. Usually, they didn't really talk too much since Pansy didn't seem to like her, and Draco liked Pansy... And in a complicated combination of webs and tangles that Crabbe would never be able to sift through, he'd figured out long ago that he didn't like Millicent, either. He wasn't ever sure why... It's just the way things had always been.

But her eyes looked like toasted marshmallows.

"Hey," he said to her.

She looked up again, book closing ever so slightly. Her face wasn't twisted in the usual rage. Actually, it was sort of curious, but her marshmallow eyes were behind thick glasses. After what seemed like a long time, she asked, "What?"

"Didn't know ya wore glasses," he replied.

"You never bothered to look," she said, before going back to her reading. "If that's all--"

"No, it izzn't," Crabbe spoke up. Millicent looked away from the page again, arching her eyebrows. Or, rather, her eyebrow, because it seemed there was only one. Clearing his throat, he went on. "I jes' wanted to tell you that your eyes look like marshmallows."

That kinda angry look returned to replace the curious one. "Well, that's a new one," she said through clenched teeth. They were kinda yellow, but at least they were straight. Crabbe's teeth weren't really straight. Didn't bother him none, though. He didn't have time to ponder on that, though, because his now enraged Housemate was going on now about said teeth. Perhaps she'd read his mind! "I don't suppose you want all your teeth, do you? Because I'm about to knock all of 'em out."

Crabbe noticed she was setting the book aside and starting to stand, so he figured he'd better say something. "What'd I say?" ...Oddly enough, his voice sounded the slightest bit panicked. He hadn't meant it to sound like that.

This caused Millicent to pause as she was getting up. Half crouching, she watched him closely. "No one put you up t'that?" she asked.

"Uh, no one else thinks yer ver' pretty," Crabbe mumbled. And this seemed to bring that completely outraged look back onto the girl's face. She stood up the rest of the way, and Crabbe closed his eyes in anticipation of the slap - he'd been slapped before, after all - but it didn't come. When he looked at Millicent again, that curious look was back.

"What did you say?"

In a moment of pure inspiration, Crabbe figured out that he'd indirectly called her pretty. It was the most intelligent thought he'd had all year, and so he repeated it. "I sed, I think yer pretty."

"Oh," she replied. And stood there. She didn't seem to be in the hitting mood anymore.

"I wuz wonderin' if you'd go t'the dance wif me," he finally said.

"No."

"Kay. Sorry t'bother yas."

He started to walk away, but Millicent spoke again. "It's because I'm going home, Vincent. You should have asked me sooner." When he turned around, she was already seated, the book back in her hand. She had some sort of odd smile on her face that didn't make her look half bad. "I'll be back after the holiday, though... We can do something then."

"That'll be nice," he replied, and he wasn't quite sure why the thought of that made him so happy. Maybe they could go to Hogsmeade together next time around. Maybe. Then again, he really wasn't thinking that far ahead. He'd have to figure it out when the time came.

Granted, he hadn't exactly done what Draco had _asked,_ but as far as Vincent Crabbe was concerned, this was a whole lot better.


	5. Nothing Worth Doing is Ever Easy

**Nothing Worth Doing is Ever Easy**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: None  
__Characters: Michael Corner  
__Summary: Michael's awakened from a terrible plot which had him doing awful things to his friends. He has no idea how he's going to deal with it._

He was still in a bit of a daze. Of course, Michael hadn't awakened that long ago, so nothing had quite caught up with him yet. At first, he was sure it was a dream, because there wasn't any way he had said and done those things. It just wasn't him!

But it seemed so real in his memory. Sure, he'd had dreams like that before, where he woke up and everything seemed so present and _alive,_ but the reality of them would always fade as time went on. This time... This time things were becoming clearer. It was as if each step he took down the stairs toward the common room served to dust away the cobwebs that were preventing him from accessing those memories. There were things he'd said to the members of his house - Terry and Anthony, especially - Stella, too. Mackenzie? No, he didn't remember verbally attacking her. There were the younger students, some of which had ended up hexed, and also Daphne from Slytherin.

He counted them all off. It was a hefty list of apologies he'd have to make.

The main question was, what had gone wrong? He'd been so out of sorts through the past week... Almost evil, he thought to himself as he stepped into the common room. For a split second, about a dozen pairs of eyes looked in his direction, and then a whole group of third-year Ravenclaws took off running. Running away from _him. _Yesterday, he would have laughed, but today, Michael Corner just felt horribly ill. It had to have been some kind of spell... He wouldn't have just turned on his friends like that. On his house! He certainly wouldn't have hero-worshiped Malfoy and Potter... The thought of that just served to aggravate his already unsettled stomach. Flopping down on the couch, he closed his eyes, trying to visualize it. Trying to understand.

The lack of control he'd had was maddening. He couldn't even begin to fathom what had prompted those hateful words to Terry. There was no way he'd said what he had to Anthony or Stella. And Cho! What in the name of Merlin was he going to say to his girlfriend? Remembering something, he reached up to his face, gently touching the bruise that still smarted there. If anything, the painful reminder of Anthony and Terry's anger was enough to convince the young wizard that he had, indeed, been rather not himself.

What about the hexing? Judging by the way the now terrified underclassmen were watching him, Michael had done that, too. There was a little boy standing behind the rest which Michael remembered particularly well, since he'd caused the boy's ears to turn into that of a goat's at one point. He couldn't have been older than a first year, either, which made it all the worse. The boy couldn't have even defended himself.

Then, of course, there was Daphne. She was the only girl he'd hexed, and the Ravenclaw soundly believed that she'd deserved that silencing charm. Not anymore, though. What the hell was he going to say to her?

Leaning back on the couch, Michael closed his eyes. What a great big mess this was, and what a long time it'll take to sort out. Right now, he thoughts weren't even on who'd done it, but how he himself was going to make up for it. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up tossed out of his House. Maybe he could go to Slytherin; he seemed to have the deep-rooted mentality for it.

Suddenly, he felt a thud next to him on the couch. Opening dark eyes, he glanced over to see a girl sitting as far as she could away from him. Michael again estimated the young witch to be a first-year. He didn't remember saying anything to her, though. In fact, he didn't even recognize her. He wasn't really like Anthony, after all... The Prefect seemed to be able to remember everyone's name. As he continued staring, the girl continued looking markedly uncomfortable, until Michael finally asked, "...What do you want?"

She jumped a little, and it almost seemed like she was going to run away. Then she glanced over at a group of younger students sitting in an alcove not too far away. A couple of them were glancing up now and again, but she wasn't getting any help from them. Finally, she seemed to work up the courage to speak. "D-- don't h-- hex me. Please. They just wanted t-- to see if I'd-- come over here..."

Michael's brow furrowed at the fear he detected in the girl's voice. She was being dared to come over here and sit next to him? What kind of lame challenge was that? Right... Right. He got it. See if you can survive sitting next to evil, terrible, vengeful Corner. It was a game! "Well, you're here. I suppose you can go now." He closed his eyes, leaning back again.

She didn't leave. Michael opened his eyes and looked at her again. For a moment, it seemed like she was about to die right there on the spot. Then, the terror melted into an expression of confusion. "...Well, you don't seem so bad," she said.

"Not anymore," the sixth-year stated dryly. He noted with a great deal of annoyance that the girl still looked confused. "Look. Something happened. I'm better now." As an afterthought, he added, "...I think."

_She didn't leave._ "What are you waiting for?" he asked. She jumped about a foot.

"It h-- hasn't... been f-- five m--minutes yet, Sir."

How bad could he have possibly been? It seemed like he'd gone to bed one night, and woke up the next just fine... But he knew there to be a whole week in there where he'd pretty much become the Terror of Ravenclaw. What a blur! He remembered everything that happened, of course... Quite clearly, in fact. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't actually been a dream. There was proof all around him that it hadn't been... The only one in his vicinity was this girl, who seemed to be waiting for her five-minute dare to be up so she could run away. Everyone else stood at a distance and tried to pretend he wasn't there, while, Michael noticed, casting looks over their shoulders now and again to make sure he wasn't attacking.

Sighing, the boy looked into the dark fireplace. Maybe, he reasoned, if he continued talking to her, she'd just get up and leave. Then he could sit here and think in peace like he wanted to. "What's your name?" he inquired.

This was about the last question the girl expected Michael to ask, and so she didn't even have time to be properly afraid before she answered, "Amy."

"Well, Amy. I'm Michael. What year are you?"

"Th-- they said your name was Crabby Corner." She looked horrified as soon as the words left her mouth, and tried to back right through the arm of the couch. Michael noticed a few of her friends look-but-not-look at her as she tried to salvage her answer. "...M' a first year, Sir."

He forced a smile, watching as his two best friends came down from the dormitory. He tried to catch their attention, but while Terry threw a rather panicked glance in Michael's direction, neither of them remained long. Before he could call to them, they'd already climbed through the portrait and into the corridor outside the Common Room. This wasn't fun in the least. "Classes going alright?" he questioned Amy. She nodded, still staring at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. "Good. Mine, too. I think it's been five minutes, if you want to go." Fully expecting her to take off, he rested his head back on the couch again. It was time to think about what the hell he was going to do about this mess. How could he apologize to everyone, really? How...

_She didn't leave!_ He didn't notice it at first, but the couch didn't move, and there were no steps of a panicked student running off. As a rule, Michael tended to avoid the younger students because he just couldn't get them. Was he ever this bad? He figured he must have been in some way, though he couldn't possibly fathom why she'd be so anxious to leave and so willing to stay at the same time. When he looked back at her, she was smiling. He couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"Was it a spell?" she wondered.

After a moment's consideration, Michael nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Tracy Morgan said it was a spell. She's a third year. She's really smart."

Michael, of course, had no idea where this was going. It was his turn to be confused. "Why do you look so happy, then?"

"My parents were Muggles, Sir--"

"Michael."

She nodded. "Sir. I've never really seen spells like that before, that can make a person all evil like that."

He felt his eye twitch. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss with a first-year. And yet the fact that he couldn't snap at her or face undoing any reparations he'd managed so far was weighing heavy. He decided to do the easy thing and frown. That would show her. ...But she was still smiling. Creepy kid...

"Anyway, I guess it was really neat seein' that even though you were all 'RAR' and stuff." She shrugged, looking back over to her friends, who were now making no secret of staring in their general direction. "I guess you got lots of apologizing to do, huh?"

He nodded, and despite himself, he said, "I do. And I don't know where to start. So if you could just..."

"You can start with me," Amy interrupted. It wasn't unkind.

It was Michael's turn now, to be caught off guard by the statement, and he really didn't know how to reply. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "...Sorry?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She stood up, considerably more at ease than she'd been when she sat down. Most likely, it had a lot to do with relief... She wasn't going to walk away hexed, and that was a big plus.

"Well, no. But I hardly even know you." He didn't intend to sound mean, but that's how it came out. The girl frowned a bit, but it seemed more out of thought than anything else. He quickly amended, "...I have a lot of close friends that... Well."

"Yeah," she said. "But now you've started. Nothing worth doing is ever easy. That's what my dad said."

Michael smiled a bit. "Smart man."

Amy shrugged, looking back over her shoulder at the others. She looked as if she wanted to get back now. "Anyway, you've started. That's all you have to do. I hope everything gets better and you can stop sitting on the couch being sad." That said, Amy didn't waste anymore time retreating from Ground Zero and back over to her friends.

While that certainly wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen, Michael had to admit it was pretty close. Still...

He supposed it was time to get to work.


	6. Like History

**Like History**  
_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne's finally free... But she's definitely troubled.  
__Notes: Somewhat angsty, post-Hogwarts._

It was there. They all expected it to go away after the war, but it was there. There were just three at first, but more came later, mostly because it was so easy. Who knew that they'd start recruiting by stealing people away?

Daphne hadn't been the first. There was some Hufflepuff, too. And a Gryffindor. Later came the few Slytherins in her year that _hadn't _gone running straight to you-know-who, and of course, the Pure-bloods from the other Houses. But at first, there were just the three.

The Gryffindor resisted. The Gryffindor died.

The Hufflepuff resisted. The Hufflepuff died.

Daphne... Didn't resist. She was too scared to resist. So as the yew traced that wretched mark into her arm, she sat there and let it happen, because what else was there to do? She didn't want to die. Oddly enough, it was easy after that. She was treated as family by the others. They all lived in fear, but they always assured her that as long as she did what was right, she could never die. In fact, she could live forever.

And it sounded so good! Merlin, did it sound good. There were times then when she would think about how good it would be, and then she'd look at that mark on her arm and realize that she was nothing but a coward. A sellout. Because she knew that Michael was out there somewhere _fighting, _and that now, one day, she could meet him, and he wouldn't know it was her, and she'd die.

Daphne didn't fight. She never hurt anyone, but she went along. She followed. Oh, sure, she botched some things, because she could not hate anyone enough to cast those curses which, if she was discovered, would land her in Azkaban for life.

...But she tried. She had tried.

And the more she tried, the sicker she became. More students were introduced into their growing family, and fewer resisted. But they all whispered about freedom sometimes when the others weren't around, and they all wondered if the mark would fade when _He_ died.

It didn't.

Potter. Potter finally won. And Daphne had to admit, she'd been rooting for the boy. Silently, of course, because uttering the name 'Potter' where she was kept was tantamount to blasphemy. Even in that final battle, she prayed he would win, because she was breaking the rules. She was helping the prisoners to escape through broken-beamed buildings into a world where their hope was all they had left.

Her decision to help them had been her saving grace. A wizard who owes doesn't forget. And three-dozen people owed Daphne their lives. On trial, she was acquitted. But that didn't matter, because the mark remained.

So she sat, leaning up against the tree they'd planted before she was taken. It was something to do... Planting trees. They'd stuck the damn thing in the ground before Michael went off to follow his friends and save the world... And Daphne... She didn't want to fight. She stayed behind. It had cost her.

She had the sleeve to her robe rolled up a bit, her eyes focused on the now-greyed remains of the snake and the skull. It no longer burned black, but it was definitely there. It was definitely prominent, and no one with eyes could possibly miss it. Michael shifted next to her, reaching out to take her hand. With a gentle shake, he loosened Daphne's rolled sleeve, which fell down over the Dark Lord's brand.

"I didn't want to die," she said. It must have been hard for Michael. He'd never expected Daphne of all people to become a Death Eater. He'd been there for her these past few days, but quiet. Distant. Of course, they'd both seen things that neither wanted to remember, but the knowledge was what really hurt them. The knowledge that for a few short weeks, they'd been on opposite sides of a war that had killed many, many wizards.

She knew he hated to look at the mark. She hated it, too, but it wasn't easy to look away sometimes. That's why Daphne was surprised when Michael hesitated, shifting again to move closer to her. His other hand pulled back her sleeve again, and for a long time, he just stared.

And he smiled. "It's like history," he said simply, and Daphne understood. And right then, it was normal again. It was _them_ again, and as she leaned against him, they were both home.


	7. Spring

**Spring  
**_Rating: G  
__Pairing: None  
__Characters: Michael Corner  
__Summary: Poor Mikey._

Michael... was bored. It was reaching a point in the school year where there was just enough left where he couldn't wait to get home. And it was a nice twenty-some degrees out. Not quite warm and not quite cool. It would be good football weather if Hogwarts had such a field. Maybe he'd play during the summer.

But there was one thing he really missed. Maybe he'd have to introduce Daphne to it sometime. Something no one in their right mind could go the summer without.

Yes, he'd definitely have to show her.

Sno cones. Blue. Blue sno cones.

If only.


	8. A to Z

**A to Z**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Zacharias/Amber  
__Characters: Zacharias Smith and Amber Matthews  
__Summary: Zacharias thinks he's about to get Amber back..._

You know.

I saw her there waiting. She was pretty predictable, but then again, Amber _likes_ things predictable. Something about perfection. I don't know, and I don't particularly care. And maybe she wasn't quite predictable with the way she went about it, but every day... Sometime during practice, she'd hit me over the head with the Quaffle.

The others would laugh. Not today, though.

She was waiting, just as she always was. This time, hovering just off the ground above the field. I could se her sneaking glances in the direction I'd usually come, and I knew she was waiting. But I was going to the Pitch from Hagrid's cabin today, so she wouldn't see me coming.

And I had my own Quaffle.

They were talking. Usually did that before I got there. Lazy, they are. It's a wonder I can even make them play Quidditch sometimes. But anyway, I sneaked onto the field. Just another student. Nothing special...

Something dropped down on my head and rolled in the grass. It was a Quaffle. Hadn't even seen her throw it.

"Hey, Zacharias," she said, then went back to talking.


	9. They Might be Worth Rescuing

**They Might be Worth Rescuing**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: None  
__Characters: Anthony Goldstein  
__Summary: What does Anthony do when he finds a littlecorn snake in his path?_

He was actually pretty indifferent toward snakes. Then again, Anthony Goldstein tended to be pretty indifferent to just about everything. Well. Except for heights. He didn't like those too much. But anyway, he was looking at this snake down in front of him in the path. Just a little thing. Probably not hatched too long ago. It was kinda a rusted green with streaks and bands and diamonds of darker green. He knew enough about the thing to know it was just a little corn snake. Probably not poisonous. It's something he learned from his NEWT Care of Magical Creatures class at school despite the fact that corn snakes were neither magical, nor very fascinating.

Something had gotten a hold of the thing's tail end. It was a bit ripped up.

He'd learned something about Slytherins earlier in the year. Some of them were downright rude. Others just needed a little care. Maybe snakes were the same way. Really, he should have just left the thing. It was probably someone's escaped pet. They'd be looking for it.

But he picked it up. Maybe Daphne would know what to do.


	10. Parallel Jealousy

**Parallel Jealousy**  
_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: While playing a game of chess, Michael and Daphne discuss.  
__Notes: Sorta AU, based on the events of an RPG._

"She looked nicer than me."

Michael laughed. "You're jealous of Clare. When she wasn't even female."

"I didn't say 'jealous,'" Daphne responded. Then she looked at the table. "She just... looked nicer. You should have seen these three Gryffindor girls that would follow her around."

Stupid spell. At least it was over now. Not only had it driven half the students insane, but it had gender-swapped a few of them - Daphne and Clare included. Michael laughed again, moved his Pawn forward a space on the board, and indicated that it was Daphne's turn. "It's okay. I feel the same way about Anthony sometimes," he said as she moved one of the pawns forward.

"Well, it's not like I'm that jealous _now._"

Michael captured the pawn and took it off the board. Jeez, Daphne was really bad at this. Hadn't she ever played Muggle chess before? Even if it were Wizard's Chess, she'd be doomed. "So you _were_ jealous," he asked offhandedly. She glared at him in the way she did when he'd hit something right on the mark. Daphne knew that, too, and looked back down at the gameboard. She sure was moving her pieces rather oddly...

"It just seemed like she got the fairer deal."

Michael captured another piece. "You didn't even like being a boy. What's it matter?"

Again, she made a rather unexpected move. Michael captured yet another piece. She moved the Rook... Michael captured another piece. She was really, _really _bad at this. It was if she was doing it on purpose. "I didn't really have anything," she finally said.

"Well. You had me." She moved again, and he captured yet another piece. Too late, he saw exactly what it was she was doing.

"Check," she said, smirking. Then almost as suddenly, "Oh, sorry, Mikey. I have to go to class."

And without finishing the game, she left Michael dumbfounded, staring at the chessboard. It must have been a Slytherin thing...


	11. Before the Paint Dries

**Before the Paint Dries**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: None  
__Characters: Seamus Finnigan  
__Summary: Seamus... Makes trouble?_

Ink has many uses.

Among them...

Well.

Combine magic with little globules of ink...

And you get instant paintball.

You know that time in February...

Where there's no break...

And you're bored...

And you get to thinking in the middle of class?

Yeah. That was Seamus' first mistake.

It was Charms.

And he was all right at Charms.

Sometimes.

Except when he'd get a little carried away.

So. To make a long story short...

He'd be cleaning little ink splotches off the walls.

For the next ten years.


	12. Falling through the Sky

**Falling through the Sky**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: It's a trip to the amusement park, and Daphne hates Muggles._

I've had this feeling before, and I never really liked it. But Michael insisted. Stupid Muggle inventions. Stupid Muggle entertainment. I try to blend in, but then I invariably say something that just makes me stand out. I'm from out of town, Michael says. I'm not familiar with the local customs.

I threatened to hex some small boy's ears into cactuses if he stepped on my foot again.

That garnered some attention.

But this feeling. I never really liked it before. Michael made us sit in the front, and while I'm not too fond of heights... We're nearing the top of the climb. I hate these noises. _Mechanical, Muggle_ things! Why did I even come!

There's a brief pause...

Then the best feeling in the world.


	13. Clear River

**Clear River**  
_Rating: PG  
_Pairing: None  
_Characters: Clare Rivers  
__Summary: Clare learns to forgive. Maybe._

You know, I really don't think I'll ever love. There's a little bit I can offer maybe. A very little bit. Thinking back on it, it might not have been the best idea. But you know, when you're young, and you think there's things in the world that you just know so much about...

I hadn't seen him since I was really little. And... Well, I guess that's important, because I never actually say him again. And I didn't go to his funeral, and I didn't meet his wife or kids. They had their own things to worry about. I thought I'd visit the place where he was buried, though, just so I could talk to him a bit. No one ever really told me he'd died... I just found out. There are ways.

The stone, I guess, was what really got to me. Maybe if I'd made some effort to contact him again... It would have been different. But he knew I'd see this. He just knew I'd come. I guess he knew me better than I thought. So I cried for a long time sitting there on top of the grave, just leaning back on the stone and talking about everything. I guess he finally had to listen, because he certainly wasn't going anywhere.

Before I left, I looked over the stone again. It had the usual stuff you'd expect. Beloved father. Devoted husband.

And then at the bottom... I guess he had to reach me somehow. It was a message. Just for me. Not for his other family. It was for me. "I love you, Clare," it said. And as I walked away... Well. I still don't think I'll ever love. But now, maybe, there's a bit of a chance. There wasn't anything left to say, except...

"I love you, too, Daddy."


	14. They Never Grow Up

**They Never Grow Up**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne and Michael are out of school and legally grown-ups. Now what?_

It wasn't as cold as last time. And something told Michael that this was the first time she'd walked barefoot at the beach. It was rocky, and it had to have been uncomfortable, especially to feet that hadn't really worked before. Feet that were always comfortable inside warm shoes... Feet that didn't ever walk around barefoot outside in the summer. He knew that wasn't the case with Daphne. She was a bit of a tomboy, after all... But it was nice to think of her like that as she picked her way across the rocky sand to the water. Michael stayed back a little ways, though. Watching for now. He'd join her in a bit, but for a little while, he just wanted to reminisce on the fact that they were done with Hogwarts now, and that both of them were free now, and they didn't have any of those child-like stereotypes holding them back. They were, for all intent and purpose, completely adult. Soon, they'd have to go to their respective places of employment, and they would take their place in the real world. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face... It was just Daphne and he on the beach. They had it all to themselves, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Then suddenly, the warm feeling was gone. It took him a moment to realize that he was absolutely soaked with cold ocean water.

Gasping in shock and opening his eyes, he looked toward Daphne, who had her wand out, pointed vaguely in the air.

"You levitated _water_ and dropped it on me!" Michael accused.

A moment later, she was running away across the rocky shore, still carefully threading her way across the stones as Michael, who was wearing shoes, easily caught up with her.

"So much for growing up," he thought, as he easily picked her up and dumped her into the waves.


	15. Incontrovertible

**Incontrovertible**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne is stubborn! Michael is swayed.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on Merriam Webster's word of the day._

There were a lot of times she could not be argued with. In fact, when she got an idea in her head, there was often no changing her mind. Stubborn, that's what it was, but Michael knew she was when he started dating her. Daphne was one of those people that always had to be right... He'd only heard her admit she was wrong once in the years they'd known each other. Technically, that came to a grand total of three years or four, depending on when one estimated their time of meeting. After all, they'd talked before their sixth year at Hogwarts, but not really a lot before that. But there were five years there when Michael knew the name 'Daphne' and Daphne knew the name 'Michael.' All that time really couldn't count, though, unless you summarized in into another year. It worked. Kinda.

But the point in all that was that Daphne's decisions were very rarely open to question. During their seventh year, he'd called her incontrovertible, which he thought was a neat little word to summarize that rather annoying trait of hers... She'd called him a stubborn ass. Which, in hindsight, was probably a bit more of an effective insult, but Michael really hadn't been trying to make her mad.

It was a quality which he'd come to like. Respect, too. Especially when dealing with things that neither of them wanted to deal with. He didn't mind doing things Daphne's way, because they were similar enough to his so that it didn't much matter.

And with all that in mind, as she made those starry eyes at the little baby griffon kitten, he felt it would be a much better idea if he just said "Yes," right away, which he did. Because if he hadn't, they'd argue, and it would end with him saying yes anyway, so... It was just saving time. Really.

But he wasn't cleaning up after it, and he was putting his foot down on _that._ At least, until Daphne decided otherwise.

Michael sighed, and smiled.


	16. Amalgamate

**Amalgamate**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass, et al  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on Merriam Webster's word of the day._

It seemed pretty cliche that it would rain on a day like this, but that's exactly what it was doing.

Funny how they'd all come together like they had in the end. There were still differences, because everyone had their differences, but this was more important than that. It was kinda like elementary school, even secondary school, where there were certain individuals that would either like or hate other individuals, and they couldn't ever resolve their differences because to some extent, they just didn't want to. It felt good to dislike someone in a way, because, hey, no one can like everyone. Unlike the drops of rain that ran down the gutters and houses and trees and whatever else and collected into puddles, _they _were all different things. Oil, water, stone... All things that couldn't possibly come together as one. They couldn't ever get along.

But one person knows someone else, who invites another, who invites another, and pretty soon you have Gryffindors hanging out with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs talking to kids of Death Eaters and Anthony actually getting along with Clare as everyone desperately tried to find a way to avoid the rather unexpected downpour. Suddenly, there was no oil or stone or marble or anything else. They were all just drops of water, pooling together because they'd found that little thing between them that was all alike.

They could have all just left, actually. By now, the service was over, but people were sticking around. Then again, it was a rather important day, and maybe the truce wouldn't last very long... But it was happening now, and no one could complain.

It was funny how the rain had ruined their wedding day, but Daphne and Michael just looked out at the others and smiled.


	17. Capricious

**Capricious**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Michael's had a prank played on him, and Daphne's around to make sure he doesn't KILL HIMSELF.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on Merriam Webster's word of the day._

Every once in a while, someone would play some sort of prank at Hogwarts. It was inevitable. And almost invariably, I would be part of the subject group. Not this time, though. This time I just had to deal with it. It wasn't so bad, though, as long as I could convince Michael not to attempt to fly or to see if he could dig a hole through the earth in ten minutes. See, the spell on them seemed to make them completely unable to use their better judgment. If they got an idea, well, they went for it.

It must have been something in the meal. I hadn't gone to dinner the night before since I hadn't felt so well, and I'm rather glad I hadn't. Given Michael's new capricious nature, I'm afraid if there were no one around to keep him out of trouble, he'd be in a full-body cast in the hospital. He had a rather active imagination, I guess. Or perhaps he just asked 'what if' a lot. While others were endeavoring to read _A Tale of Two Cities_ in one sitting, Michael was hanging upside-down by his knees from a tree branch.

I was looking on, helplessly.

"You know," I said. "You're going to wake up when this is all over, and you're going to feel rather stupid."

He did know it was some sort of spell. The problem was, he couldn't help it. He either had to act on what he thought about, or someone else had to put an idea in his head. From what I'd gathered, those ideas were rather benign. They couldn't involve harming another person. Harming _himself,_ however, was something I kinda had to worry about.

"I know," he said rather sheepishly. After a moment of pondering, he righted himself and hopped straight down from the branch, which was at least a couple metres from the ground. He emitted a rather sharp expletive, rolled, and righted himself again, rubbing his knees. At least he was occupied for a precious few moments making sure he hadn't injured anything, though I could see the tell-tale wandering of his eyes which meant that he was already dreaming up something else.

"Why don't you kiss me?" I asked impulsively, wondering if perhaps I _had_ been affected by whatever was affecting Michael. Still, now that the idea was in his head... Well, he had to go with it. He i had /i to. He did look momentarily shocked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer, but I was smiling. This was more like it, I thought to myself. Now if only I could come up with other ways to prevent him from seeing if he could scale the wall of the astronomy tower.


	18. Haptic

**Haptic**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne, blinded, must now rely on touch - and Michael - to get around.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on Merriam Webster's word of the day._

I couldn't see anymore. Caught in the crossfire. Hadn't really wanted to get involved, but things happened, and in the end, I was there. I guess I made it out better than some, because some hadn't made it out at all. But the sacrifice of my eyes was annoying, even if it meant not living in fear anymore. I just didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

And I hated hearing things, because I'd just want to look at what I was hearing, then I'd remember that I couldn't, and that was annoying. More than that, it was depressing. I was only nineteen, and I planned to have much more of a life ahead of me. How was I going to do that if I couldn't see?

There were footsteps, and I knew it was Michael. It was funny what I was learning, even in the couple weeks I'd been blind. I could distinguish the sound of one person's footsteps from another; I could tell by the way the floor under me moved, too. Little vibrations could give a person away just as easily as the sounds of their footsteps. I ignored them, though, instead leaning on the window. It was hot; the sun was out. It must have been mid-afternoon, or this side of the ward would be in shadow and the window would be cold.

Hey, Daph, I could feel him say. But he didn't actually say it. Just touched my shoulder gently, which made me smile and turn away from what I guessed was a very bright light. Holding my hand out to him, I could feel that he was wearing a sweatshirt, not a proper robe like he should have been. It was open in the front, and the t-shirt under it was probably wrinkled.

He was tense, too, I could feel it, but I didn't say anything. After all, Michael wouldn't be able to hear me. A fine pair we made now. Still, we'd lucked out, in a way. He could still see, I could still hear, and maybe, together, we could interpret the world.


	19. Burgeon

**Burgeon  
**_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: They're BACK.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on Merriam Webster's word of the day. Based on a plot on an RPG where paper rabbits took over Hogwarts._

They were back, and this time, they were worse. Each day, there would be more and more, growing at an exponential rate. At their present pace, they'd have Hogwarts overrun in a matter of days. That meant it was time for Daphne and Michael to solve another mystery. What mystery?

The paper rabbits. They were back. They'd checked with Mackenzie first, but she really had no idea. At least this time, they weren't eating clothing. They were just i everywhere/i and it was impossible to go one step without stepping on one of them. The problem with that was that the Weasley twins had added a new feature - they squealed if they were destroyed. It was very convincing.

Needless to say, no one wanted to destroy them.

Which is why Michael and Daphne were currently ankle-deep in the ever-expanding population of rabbits, and they had no idea where to even begin.


	20. And if All Else Fails, you can Close you...

**"And if All Else Fails, you can Close your Eyes, and I'll be Right Beside You"  
**_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Arthur/Molly  
__Characters: Molly Weasley  
__Summary: Remembering happier times...  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

The sky was clear and blue now, even if it rained just a while ago. The smell of it was still in the air, along with the smell of the chickens and other livestock, with the faint scent of mould from the barn. That last one wasn't anything abnormal, mind. They stored the hay in there. And, well, if hay got wet, it got mouldy. They'd probably have to by new hay.

No, not they. _She._ Arthur was gone now, she reminded herself. It was honourable, at least. He hadn't died for no reason, but, oh, she missed him. And he wasn't about to come back, and all she had was the memory of him and that wasn't quite enough. She'd always been prepared for it, of course. And Arthur... Well, he'd feared death in that he had a respect for it. But he was never_ afraid_ of it. When the time came, they'd both gone, and only one of them had returned.

Their sons and daughter, all safe.

Harry, safe.

Hermione, safe.

Molly never even got the chance to tell him goodbye. But she'd heard that he'd died so well, and no matter how many times she heard that, all she could wonder was whether or not there actually was a way to die _well._

"If..." he'd said. "If... If _that_ happens, just remember, Molly, I'm always there."

She closed her eyes against the cold fall day and kept them closed until the light from the sun was gone, and he was there with her, arm-in-arm, just like they had been not too long ago.


	21. But Gravity Always Wins

**"But Gravity Always Wins"**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Zacharias/Amber  
__Characters: Zacharias Smith and Amber Matthews  
__Summary: What does Hufflepuff do when they're last place... again?  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

Amber wasn't the _best_ Quidditch player, but she and Zacharias Smith, were a couple decent chasers. Even among the Slytherins, they had a bit of respect. They could score enough goals to keep Hufflepuff from totally embarrassing themselves, but in the end, it wasn't quite enough. With the last season they'd ever play behind them, neither Amber nor Zacharias had ever seen anything better than a third place finish. This year? They'd ended up in last again.

"Seven years behind us," He said to the quiet girl. Neither of them had been on the team that long, but they'd both started at Hogwarts together. And in the week before they'd leave the school for good, they were reminiscing. Even if Zacharias really wasn't one for reminiscing, he seemed to be doing a rather good job of it now as the two of them stood out on the Pitch together.

"Last place again," Amber said, not defeated, but amused.

"Hm?" the other Chaser asked.

"Well, fourth. They call it the bottom, right? So we've kinda fallen." She tapped her broom on her shoulder, looking toward the rings farthest away from them. "I was just thinking that when something falls, there's no chance it'll just float, you know? So in a way, gravity always wins."

"We still got last place."

"Well," Amber went on, mounting her broom and taking off. "At least we're grounded."

Zacharias followed with a sigh. It was still last place, but she was right, in a way.


	22. Forgetting All I'm Lacking, Completely I...

**"Forgetting all I'm Lacking, Completely Incomplete"**  
_Rating: PG-13  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne's upset about the news that a prank someone cast is going to leave her stuck as a boy for a very long time.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics. Quasi-slashy_

She'd once asked, "What if this lasts forever?" The school had been madness for that first week, really. And when the second week rolled around, it was still quite difficult. When the third week came about, Dumbledore announced that things were going to stay as they were for a while. Whomever had invoked the limiting rune on the curse had done it backwards. It looked like it was due to wear off in one century rather than one week. Dumbledore assured us that things would be fixed by the end of the school year, and already some of the teachers were back to normal. The students that were afraid of everything were also getting top priority in having their curse removed, given that some of them couldn't even function.

Daphne and I weren't particularly high on that list of priorities, given that I was just hearing voices... And I was actually getting used to hearing the Hufflepuffs by now... and she... Well. Daphne had become a boy. Sure, I still remembered her hair, and that subtle smile she'd have when she was on to something, but her face was so different now. Not that I minded, really. The fact was that she was still perfectly capable of rational thought and living quite easily with herself, so she'd be one of the last to have her curse removed. That she'd just found that out today meant that she was in a terrible mood.

I'd only just found her, too. She usually wasn't one to really hide when there were things to be doing. But I finally found her in that unused room in the dungeon, where she was lying on the floor - the dusty floor - looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Hey," I said. "You ran out of the Great Hall this morning. Didn't have a chance to talk to you." I sat down beside her on the floor, trying to ignore the dust. She didn't say anything, but turned teary eyes toward me, stared for a moment, then went back to studying the ceiling.

I knew what she was worried about. I couldn't read her mind, but she'd been so worried before that she wouldn't change back and I'd decide to move on, but that wasn't the case. I knew that she knew that, but she'd just been dealt a shock, so I wasn't mad. Two more months - at least - out of her normal body was a lot to take in one day.

I didn't even think about it, really. Just leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. It was different in a way, but still the same. Still Daphne. She looked up at me, surprised, and I took her hand. "I told you, didn't I?"

"But I don't... I'm not... I'm not really _complete,_ Michael." she managed, dancing around any technical terms she might have come up with. Her voice was rough. Male. Didn't matter. I still heard _her._

"Sure you are," I responded, lying down next to her and trying to see what she was staring at so intently on the ceiling.


	23. For a Minute There I Lost Myself

**"For a Minute there, I Lost Myself"**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Anthony/Clare  
__Characters: Anthony Goldstein and Clare Rivers  
__Summary: Anthony finally manages to surprise Clare.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

"This isn't really like you," he said. He was a hairy-chested caveman, sitting crosslegged in front of me as I actually tried to do my homework. I told him as much, too, but every time, he'd laugh it off. So I found a pebble in the grass and threw it at him.

"No, really," Anthony went on. "I think I saw you smile."

I sighed, meaning for it to sound long-suffering, given that I'd put up with him for the past couple years and I was getting sick of it. But for some reason, I laughed. And then I said, "I did smile. But that doesn't mean it was anything other than a reaction."

"To something you liked."

"Not you."

"Oh, well, that's encouraging," he paused, and I though maybe he'd stand then and leave me alone. Maybe the rest of him had finally gone as numb as his brain, and he just couldn't leave? I don't know. Not that I particularly cared if there was anything wrong with him, because as far as I was concerned, Anthony Goldstein could take all his problems and shove them.

It was hard to concentrate on Astronomy charts with him sitting there, just staring like that. I looked up from the parchment, and I could actually see - for just a split moment - an unsure look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. It was almost instantly replaced by that idiot grin that was his trademark, so I looked back at my writing.

"Happy birthday," he said.

For a moment, I stared down at the paper without saying a word. "It's not my birthday."

"Yeah," he said. "I missed it. Sorry about that. Daphne... Well, I was talking to her and Michael, and she mentioned it was last month..."

You know you're losing yourself when you spare an extra smile for Anthony. I didn't catch it in time, but the funny thing is, he just smiled back. Didn't comment on the smile or anything. Just smiled back. I blinked. "Did you want to walk with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"That'd be nice," he answered.

"Good." I looked from him, back down to the parchment. "Now get your arse moving and let me do my homework, before I turn you into a goat."

And he left.


	24. I am at the Mercy of your Photograph

**"I am at the Mercy of your Photograph"**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Michael is a DRAMA QUEEN.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

Sure, cameras existed in the wizarding world, but I'd never actually bothered with one before because I had no need to. One day, Michael took my picture and showed it to me. It didn't move, but it was interesting in its own right. Even if it was just me, looking at the camera like Michael was crazy.

He tried to take it and said that I didn't look upset. I looked beautiful.

So I put it in the pocket of my robe, and said that I thought I'd keep it for a while. He got all overdramatic then. I think it was a side of him he showed to about three people, and I was one of the lucky ones. This made me roll my eyes almost one-hundred percent of the time, and I think that's why he did it. He knew it would make me laugh, so he said that he'd die if I didn't give him that picture back.

"You're impossible," I said, taking the picture out of my pocket and looking at it. "This isn't even a very good picture of me."

"You've only ever had your picture taken once, Daph," he said, and made a grab for it again. I pulled it out of his reach. "...And that's it. So there's nothing to base it on."

"Still, I don't like it."

"I do." He lay on his side on the floor, rolling dark eyes up at me. "And I'll die if I can't have it."

"You already said that," I pointed out, turning the picture upside-down. It looked better that way.

"Oh, did I?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow. "Must have slipped my mind. I'll die if I can't have that picture."

I rolled my eyes again and held it out to him. Certainly_ I_ was not going to be responsible for Michael's death.


	25. I've Woken Now to Find Myself in the Sha...

**"I've Woken Now to Find Myself in the Shadows of all I have Created"**  
_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: The Imperius Curse is a terrible thing...  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics. Angst!_

It was amazing that she'd resisted. There was one time she told Michael that she wasn't sure if she could... That if it came down to it, she'd have to submit because she'd be too afraid to do otherwise. And she hadn't exactly created that underground resistance, but she did perpetuate it. Kinda. Maybe. And others followed in her lead, each fighting it in their own way. It was enough that someone was resisting. It meant more that she was a Slytherin. Word passed, as word does, and eventually, word got to Michael.

They were keeping her in a small room, locked in the Imperius Curse so that she wasn't allowed to move or look at anything or speak. But every once in a while, her head would turn toward a noise or her eyes would focus, and that's why she couldn't be used by the Death Eaters. Because even from the beginning, she would question. Who knows why they didn't just kill her? Michael was glad they didn't as he shook her shoulders and spoke her name. One couldn't just fight off that curse, though. It would take time. Care. Patience.

It wasn't until a solid year later that he was telling her about his day and she looked at him in utter bewilderment... Actually looking at him for the first time in forever. And he was so proud of her, and he couldn't help it. He told her all about what she'd started - kinda - in a rush. It must have been a little overwhelming for her.

"Shadows," she said quietly, closed her eyes, and made a conscious decision to fall asleep.


	26. I Think I Found my New Addiction Tonight

**"I Think I Found my New Addiction Tonight"**  
_Rating: G  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: Daphne's addiction... Who'd have thought?  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

Unlike Terry, Daphne really knew nothing about the Muggle world. Sure, they were both alike in that they were both Pure-blooded, but that's about where the similarities ended. Terry knew a bit about television, Muggle sports and music, pasttimes, taboos, laws... Daphne, on the other hand, knew that Muggles existed, and that was about it.

Michael had given her a bit of a taste of Muggle England last Christmas when he took her to a tavern near his house. They hadn't actually been together then, but they were really good friends. She'd been scared, he remembered, though she went along with it anyway... Possibly because she didn't want him to know she was scared. The way she'd shied away from things, though, made it quite obvious. This time, it would be different. No loud noises, just him and his family in the living room of their home.

Of course, she'd remembered something about that last trip, and that was the music that was playing on the jukebox in town. Elvis. Michael really didn't think much of it at the time. In fact, he hadn't even really listened to the guy. He was some American idol from way back, and his music wasn't even really that catchy.

No one would tell that to Daphne, though, who'd been listening to Michael's father's Elvis tapes on the stereo for the last three hours.


	27. No One Else will Have Me, Only You

**"No One Else will Have Me, Only You"**  
_Rating: PG-13  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: The 'after' is nice, too.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics. Adult situation suggested._

It might not have been a good idea, according to other people anyway. They were seventeen. Still had another year left of school. Yet here they were in his room, and she was asleep in his bed, and she looked beautiful.

Maybe she was cold now, so he took the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over her shoulder. She responded with a mutter of something that might have been thanks, before her fingers appeared and pulled the blanket the rest of the way over her head. They wouldn't be able to stay here forever, even if Michael wanted to. Sooner or later, they'd have to go back out into the rainy August day and join up with the world again, even if this little detour had taken them pleasantly off course.

There was a time where Michael fancied himself to be... Well, he thought he'd be a bit of a lady-killer, like Anthony. Maybe he had been for a while; after all, he'd dated two of the prettiest girls in the school once, but none of them were Daphne. And he'd never even thought of... Well. He'd been too scared. But with _her_ it had just seemed right. She was so innocent, and so perfect, and now she was his, and he was hers, and he would never look at anyone else again.


	28. We Held Hands on the Last Night on Earth

**"We Held Hands on the Last Night on Earth"**  
_Rating: PG  
__Pairing: Michael/Daphne  
__Characters: Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass  
__Summary: It's the end of the world as everyone knows it.  
__Notes: Writing challenge based on lyrics._

"You think this is it, then?"

"Yep." He squeezed her hand.

"Not as scared as I thought I'd be." She leaned against him and watched the ever-expanding shield of pure magic energy. It was slowly approaching. No matter how far they ran, no matter how they tried to get away, in the end, no one would win. And it might not look like it, but the shield was moving faster than they could run. It was just very far away right now.

"There aren't any options," Michael said. "I suppose if there were, we'd be trying to get away.

"Everyone else is," Daphne said. She was scared, her hands were shaking, but she wasn't terrified. Like Michael said, there wasn't anything else for them to do, except wait, and hold hands, and be a comfort to each other.


End file.
